the_mane_fourfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mane Four: The tale of the drowned filly
static* *plays begginning of tell me something i dont know while showing cameos of mane four* *title card shows* *static* *shows the mane four's house and plays windswept https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEsYbqBvhYs* Sketch: *is making tea* Ahh nothing like tea on a Saturday morning Cappu: I perfer coffee *sets mug on table* Sketch: *rolls eyes and sits at table and sips tea* *record scratch* Gretta: *pops outta no where* SKETCH!!! Sketch: *spits tea all over Cappuccino* Cappu: *is soaked* -_- Sketch: What?! *plays who likes to party https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJAp-5VsH6Y * Gretta: I found a cool place for us to stay for the weekend!!! *shows laptop and laptop shows a place called Historic Hotel and Spa* We should go!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cappu: *wipes face* Eh i am getting bored of this place Sketch: Guess a vacation doesnt hur- Gretta: Great I already packed a wee bit of stuff *runs up stairs and brings a huge load of suitcases* Ta-da!!! Sketch: Gretta in scottland does wee mean a lot? Gretta: Of course e not ita means as you guys would say smull Cappu: You mean small Gretta: What eva Sketch: *drinks tea* But we havent even have a resavation Gretta: *pushes messager button on home phone* Message: *record from yesterday beep* Good afternoon we liked to say Gretta's resavation to the Historic Hotel and Spa has been confirmed see you tommrow and read a book Gretta: *squee* Sketch: Fine! Gretta: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! *at the hotel* *thunder claps* Sketch: Well this place is uh... Gretta: creepy Cappu: Haunted Sketch: I was gonna say exquistic Cloud: Yeah guys dont get us thrown out *plays darkest child https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPf4xjabi_0 * Stallion: *appears outta no where* Good evening Gretta and Cappu: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sketch: Nice to meet you um this is a very antique hotel why isnt anypony else here Stallion: Because once you come in you never come out *lighting stikres* Cloud: Nice phrase Cappu: Phrase what if he was serious!!! Stallion: *gives key* your room is 101 Sketch: *looks at key* Well thank you but can i ask- Stallion: *is gone* Sketch: You a question? Gretta: Did ya see that?! This place must be haunted Cloud: Oh give me a break *room 101* Sketch: *opens door* Well this is.......nice *room has an old rocking chair with doll on it an old TV and two beds and an oil lamp. the windows haves cracks in them and the bathroom looks old and victorian* Cappu: Nice?! More like HAUNTED!!! Cloud: *pulls curtains* What the we came here at 11:00am now its like 7:30pm Sketch: Well it was a long trip through the halls so i guess that kinda makes sense lets just get some shut eye tommrow were exploring the court yard* Gretta: Did you hear that Cap? Court yard every haunted hotel has a coutyard Cappu: *teeth chatters* Cloud: Oh come on this isnt even the slights creppy *bumps into closet and it spins open and creppy puppets fly out* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Gretta, Cappu and Sketch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Cloud: *stops screaming* So the last pony here had a collection *closes closet* Big deal Sketch: Uh right *starts unpacking* Well *yawns and slips in bed* you guys figure out who shares a bed with who night *sleeps* Cloud: ....... *looks at both of the girls and jumps in Sketch's bed* Night *snores* Gretta: *graps oil lamp and lights it with match* Come on Cap! Cappu: What do you mean Come on Cap?! I aint going anywhere Gretta: O MY GOSH IS THAT A GHOST!!! Cappu: *speeds out room* GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gretta: he he he *runs out room* *in grand hall* Gretta: *looks at huge picture of little filly* Huh cute kid Cappu: This place isnt that scary anymore *sits on couch* Gretta: I guess your right maybe we were over reacting Both: *laughs* *fire place lights immedialty* Both: *stop laughing* Cappu: Gretta? Gretta: Hmm? Cappu: Was that fireplace lit when we came in here? Gretta: No Both: *look at each other then zooms off leaving the oil lamp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cappu: I take it back this place is as scary as hell!!!! Both: *end up in the courtyard* *plays Right behind you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvXF89XncRM * Gretta: *pants* Is it just me or was something chasing us back there Cappu: *pants* Something was chasing us back there Both: *sees a well in the middle of the courtyard* Gretta: *goes to well* Cappu: Grett what are you doing?! Gretta: *looks down in well and just stares and eyes turn red* Cappu: Gretta? *walks to her* Grett? Gretta: *spins around and deep voice* LEAVE MY PALACE NOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cappu: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *shakes Gretta* Gretta: *eyes turn blue again* Ah!! Why are you screaming!!!! Cappu: *stops* you were i just you did.........RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Both: *runs* Cappu: We gotta get back to our room!!! Gretta: Ok!!! WHOOOOOPP!!!!!! *crashes into armour suit* I CANT SEEE!!! Cappu: *pulls helmet off of her* get out....' Both: *hug each other* Gretta: D-did y-you hear t-that.... Cappu: With m-my own two e-ears..... Ghost Filly: *apears* ''Get out or i'll kill you both... Both: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *zooms off* *room 101* Sketch: *giggles* oh yes you can give me a flower cloudy *snores* Cloud: *snores* im the flying dutch man *snores* Im the flying dutch man Gretta and Cappu: *burst in room* THE PLACE IS HAUNTED!!!! Sketch and Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sketch: ugh!! what time is it? Gretta: Who cares?! Theres a ghost after us!!! Cloud: *groans* Really? This late.. Sketch: UGH!! Unbelievable Cloud Paint was just gonna kiss me in my dream!! *blushes* Cloud: *blushes* Cappu: *slams door and locks it* I swear i saw the ghost with my two eyes Gretta: It was a filly Cappu: With soaking wet hair Gretta: Blood on its face Both: And creepy eyes!! Sketch: I'll believe it when i see it *TV comes on and theres static then shows a black and white colour video of the well then after two minutes of nothing two hooves pop out of well and at top speed a filly cralws out and goes towards TV* Cappu and Gretta: AHHHHHHHHHH!! *takes bats and hit TV rapidly* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Sketch: Ok so theres bad cable so what... Phone: *rings* Cloud: *answers* Hello? Filly's voice: Get out!!!!!! Cloud: AHHHHHHHH!!! *throws phone threw window* Since when did this room had a phone!! Sketch: Pfft oh come on that couldve happened to anyone *the bathroom door swings open* Filly: I said ''*makes creppy face* '''GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!' Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out room* *great hall* Cappu: Satisfied!! Sketch: Ok ok so its haunted im not scared Gretta: OH MY GOSH!! WHATT IS THAT?!! Cloud: What?! Where?! Sketch: Is it slimey o my gosh its slimey isnt it?! Gretta: Give it a hug love will put its evil soul to rest Cappu: *grabs lamp and smashes on ground* Sketch: Why in the name of king lewie the fourth black trousers did we listen to you?! Gretta: I knew youd be scared so i did that *something zooms by them* Cappu: What was that?! Sketch: Were gonna find out *near hall bathroom lights can be seen on in the bathroom* Sketch: Well im not going in there Gretta: Neither am i Cloud: Count me out Sketch: Fine Cap go check it out Cappu: K *goes in bathroom and gets locked in* Well thats good timing cause suddenly i have to go! *tentacles swarm out of toilet* Cappu: Well as mama would say if the lue is far away hold it *outside bathroom* Sketch: Should we wait Gretta: She'll be find *turns* wheres cloud paint Cloud: HELP!!! Both: *look up* Cloud: *is being pulled in walls by tentacles* Sketch if this is the end of me i just wanted to say I love- *is pulled in walls* Sketch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gretta: .........Eh he'll be fine Sketch: Well there he goes good work fearless leader of losing a fourth of your team oh but thank god were still alive Gretta: Would you shut up for a second Sketch: Would you get an education for a second Gretta: Shut up im trying to listen to- Sketch: What? all i hear is your mouth moving Gretta: That! you hear it *plays Bones and skin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7oKtZKIS-E * Doll: *on ground glows green and forms muscular arms* Both: O.O Doll: *smiles evilly and room flows green for a second and doll grows big* Bones, bones, bones, blood and-Bones and skin and bones and blood and- Both: *hug each other* Doll: *holds Gretta's cheeks* You've pretty eyes, yes you do! *grows huge ang grows tentacles* Flesh and blood, I want it too! I'll wear your body like a suit. Watch out now I'm on the loose! Both: *runs up stairs* Cappu: *hair is wet due to overflowing toilet and sink and bathtub and tries to plunger tanetacles but tentacles just grab the plunger form her* -_- Sketch: Try giving it a hug! Maybe your love will make it go away! Gretta: Helping, Your aren't! Both: *jump up and room turns dark and the become purple and white outlines* Doll's eyes and mouth: There's no hope for little ponies. Dunwich Horror's got nothing on me! *intesties grow and doll grabs them* Antediluvian *second head* tales of woe, *road forms and Sketch and Gretta run on it* Trail behind wherever I go! *two heads become one* Give up now on your beliefs! *becomes full body* Your friends soul's beyond reprieve! Both: *run until road ends and they fail off* Bones, bones, bones, blood and-Bones and skin and bones and blood and- Doll's face: *appears on left* Hear now, well, my proclamation! *appears on right* This is your life's destination. *disappears* Surrender now, be eaten first. *green streak forms and makes bright light* At least you'll be spared from the worst! Both: *fall in bright light then wakes up in long hall way and doll comes and they start running* Sketch: *keeps glancing at Gretta* Gretta: *notices* Why are you eyeing me for? Sketch: Nothing Gretta: Dont you dare even think about it Sketch: *smirks* About what? Gretta: Ya thinking bout trip- *gets tripped by Sketch's magic* Oof!!! *is trampled by monster* Sketch: Oh god, that didn't slow it down at all! And I am starting to get sweaty! *slams into door at the end of the hallway and opens it* *in room is a kids bed a bunch of toys in the corner a staircase and a night table with lamp on* Filly: *is playing with doll, gretta toy and sketch toy and plays out what just happened exept after gretta gets trampled Sketck goes back to her and the both get trampled* Sketch: *walks towards her and sees this* Doll's voice: Terror's my preferred vocation. Your life's slip bring me elation.The old Great Race did fear my tread *filly looks in Sketch's direction and Sketch hides and Filly hears doll coming and hides* So close your eyes, you'll soon be dead. *doll flies threw door* Sketch: *opens eyes and sees the filly's gone and the doll is normal size again and is near her foot and uses magic to throw it off her and runs up stairs* *Entrance* *The luggage is there and everyone is there Gretta has a black eye Cappuccino's hair is soaked and Cloud Paint has scratches on him* Sketch: Where did you guys come from Gretta: Ie truth be told i dont really know Cloud: Who cares lets just get outta here Everyone: *packs car and jumps in* Cappu: *starts car* Lets agree to never come back here Everyone: Agreed Cappu: *drives off at top speed* Stallion: Come back soon *thunder claps and he disappears* Ready set replay yo!!! plays Brushie Brush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQv_pRJYFY4) Credits: All characters belong to me Thx for reading :D ;) <3